This invention relates to identification tag assemblies, and more specifically, to tamper resistant, durable identification tag assemblies that can be variably imprinted with data. The identification tags may include human readable data and machine readable data, as well as a radio frequency identification device within the tag assembly.
The use of identification tags for attaching to livestock is well known. Typically, the identification tag, which is printed with an identifying number, is attached to the animal""s ear. Many problems occur with such printed identification tags. The print on the identification tags fade and may become unreadable due to exposure to the elements and to animal waste. In addition, the surface of the tags may become scratched or damaged due to contact between the animals or between the animal and fences or other structures. Tampering with the identifying print is another problem encountered with printed identification tags.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,261 discloses an identification tag that includes a pre-printed plastic substrate laminated between two thermoplastic films. Human and/or machine readable information is printed onto the plastic substrate.
This invention relates to a heat seal laminate, comprising (i) a facestock having an upper surface and a lower surface; (ii) a heat-activatable adhesive layer adhered to the lower surface of the facestock; (iii) a laminating adhesive overlying the upper surface of the facestock; and a carrier layer adhered to the laminating adhesive layer.
The invention further relates to a livestock identification tag assembly and the process for making the identification tag assembly. The identification tag assembly comprises (a) a heat seal laminate comprising: (i) a facestock having an upper surface and a lower surface; (ii) a heat-activatable adhesive layer having an upper and a lower surface, wherein the upper surface of the heat-activatable layer is adhered to the lower surface of the facestock; (iii) an ink or graphics layer adhered to the lower surface of the heat-activatable adhesive layer; and (b) a flexible polymeric substrate; wherein the lower surface of the heat-activatable adhesive of the laminate is adhered to the substrate.
In one embodiment, the livestock identification tag assembly further comprises a carrier layer overlying the upper surface of the facestock.
In one embodiment, the livestock identification tag assembly further comprises a detack layer adhered to the lower surface of the heat activatable adhesive layer.
In one embodiment, the livestock identification tag assembly further comprises a tie layer between the heat activatable layer and the facestock.
In one embodiment, the facestock layer of the livestock identification tag assembly comprises a multi-layered construction.